pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Archfiends
The Seven Archfiends are the main antagonists in Patapon 3. When the Patapons opened a cursed vessel , the Seven Archfiends emerged, petrifying all of the Patapons except for Hatapon. Each Archfiend empowers and controls a Dark Hero that acts as its avatar. It is later revealed that the Seven Archfiends were summoned by Sonarchy and Covet-Hiss as a means to exact revenge on the Patapons for wiping out the Ah-ooh culture. Physical Description All of the Archfiends appear as mostly featureless black circles with thin limbs. However, each Archfiend possesses one anatomical feature that distinguishes it from the others. They each have a coloured aura around their bodies, and all of them feature a pair of triangles on their heads with the arrangement of these shapes varying from Archfiend to Archfiend. Each of the Seven Archfiends have many powers and are faced indirectly as a boss. Each Archfiend also has a statue or cave piece that is used to summon the main spirit. Each Archfiend has its own dungeon and domain. Archfiends Archfiend of Valor Also known as the Spirit of Rage. This spirit has a visible mouth, and it has a brown aura. Both of its triangles face downward and overlap. Apart from its large mouth, it also features a long tongue and small protrusions on the edges of its jaws. It awakens and fuses with a Dodonga, with its mark appearing on the Dodonga's cheek. It is the first evil spirit to be seen in the game, speaking briefly with the Patapons. This Archfiend is associated with Madfang Ragewolf. Archfiend of Purity Also known as the Spirit of Lust. This spirit has a large red nose, and a light blue aura. Its triangles overlap with the left triangle pointing right and the right triangle pointing left. It awakens and fuses with a Gaeen, with its mark appearing on the Gaeen's left hand. This Archfiend is associated with Naughtyfins. Archfiend of Justice Also known as the Spirit of Pride. This spirit has bat-like wings/ears on the sides of its head and a yellow aura. Its triangles are connected at the side with the left one facing northwest, and the right one facing southeast. It awakens and fuses with a Kanogias, with its mark appearing on the lower right corner of the Kanogias' mouth. This Archfiend is associated with Standoffish Sonarchy. Archfiend of Earnestness Also known as the Spirit of Greed. This spirit is the only one to bear an eye and has a dark blue aura. The two triangles on its forehead intersect, forming an hourglass shape. It awakens and fuses with a Shookle, with its mark appears next to the Shookle's eye. This Archfiend is associated with RottenLee Ravenous. Archfiend of Restraint Also known as the Spirit of Gluttony. This spirit sports long antennae on its head, and has a purple aura similar to that of an Akumapon. Its triangles are arranged in similar fashion to those of the Archfiend of Justice, creating a bisected parallelogram. It awakens and fuses with a Ciokina, with its mark appearing on Ciokina's right claw. This Archfiend is associated with Gluttonous Buzzcrave. Archfiend of Adamance Also known as the Spirit of Indolence. This is the largest spirit, thanks to its massive, spike-like horns. It has a green aura. Its markings overlap at the corner with both facing upward (much like a mountain range). This spirit managed to bring forth Dettankarmen from the underworld and fuse with it. In all three forms of Dettankarmen its mark appears on the demon's abdomen. This Archfiend is associated with Slow-moving Slogturtle. Archfiend of Tolerance Also known as the Spirit of Jealousy. This spirit has long tail and a red crimson aura. Its mark is identical to that of the Archfiend of Restraint (except rotated 45 degrees clockwise). It is the last Archfiend that the Patapons will face. It is likely the leader of the Seven Archfiends and the only one without an affiiliated boss. It instead combines with the other Archfiends to awaken Arch Pandara. The mark of the Archfiend of Tolerance appears on the head of Arch Pandara while in its normal form. It is associated with Miss Covet-hiss. Quotes *''' valor.JPG|Archfiend of Valor purity.JPG|Archfiend of Purity justice.JPG|Archfiend of Justice earnestness.JPG|Archfiend of Earnestness restraint.JPG|Archfiend of Restraint adamance.JPG|Archfiend of Adamance tolerance.JPG|Archfiend of Tolerance Archfiend of Valor:' "Grrggle... Hrgack!" "Awaken, Accursed Dodonga! Hear my command, and cast flame upon the Patapons!" *'Archfiend of Purity:' "Zhr-zhrt...zhhrrt... Bweet!" "Awaken, Gaeen---mighty stone goliath! Entrust your bosom to me, and flatten those vile Patapons!" *'Archfiend of Justice:' "Twitch-twitch... Yawn..." "Awaken---War-giant Kanogias! My new little toy---have a go at these filthy Patapons!" *'Archfiend of Earnestness:' "Grrble...... Shvink!" "It's mealtime, little Shookle! Start pumping stomach acids for a Patapon all-you-can-eat!" *'Archfiend of Restraint:' "Bee-bee-bee-beep! ...Wiggle! Wiggle!" "Awaken, Ciokina, mountain queen! Become my claws, and slice the Patapons to ribbons!" "Oh, where did she crawl off to?!" (Ciokina appears) "Ahh! There you are." *'Archfiend of Adamance:' "Shkkkt! ...grind grind..." "Arise from the underworld, Dettankarmen! Fuse with my essence, and annihilate the vile Patapons!" *'Archfiend of Tolerance:''' "Woosh woosh......Shwoop!" "All-knowing, and Absolute... Shatter the Vessel, and free the World. Seven Archfiends, become one Truth. Awaken! Arch Pandara!" Trivia *Each Archfiend has a symbol composed of two triangles arranged in a different way. *The escape of the Seven Archfiends in Patapon 3 is a reference to the classical myth of Pandora. In the myth, Pandora opens a box given to her by Zeus, releasing seven horrors into the world. However, inside the box, at the bottom, was also Hope (an element that is analogous to Silver Hoshipon). *The color of each Archfiend's aura is identical to the main color of the Dark Hero they are associated with. *In one picture, a large red eye is visible behind the seven Archfiends. This eye belongs to Arch Pandara. *When the boss an Archfiend has fused with is defeated (excluding Arch Pandara), the Archfiend's mark on the boss disappears, indicating that the Archfiend has been purified. *In stark contrast to the the Dark Heroes, who represent the Seven Deadly Sins, the Archfiends are named after the opposite, the Seven Golden Virtues. * Each Archfiend uses a different onomatopoeia in their speech pattern when encountered. *Each Archfiend seem to have their symbol engraved in a certain object (Example: Archfiend of Valor-Stalactite). *In Arch Pandara's chest form, if given the chance, it will transform into its Giant form: a frightening spider-like creature with seven mandibles, each one bearing the Archfiends' colors (these being, from left to right: Earnestness, Valor, Purity, Restraint, Justice, Adamance, and Tolerance). Category:Story Character Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Bosses Category:Dark Heroes Category:Featured Article Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Spoiler